Snapshots of Desire
by Miss Pepper Potts
Summary: Bella is living in a lonely, loveless marriage so she spends a lot of time talking to a friend online, named Edward. After a time things grow between Bella and Edward. But what can come of it? After all, she's married and he's from the internet.
1. Chapter 1

**If you can't get someone out of your mind, then they're supposed to be there.**

"Bella, would you please put the blackberry away. Jake will call you when he calls _you_," Alice huffed walking up to me with a bunch of clothes stacked together in her arms. "You need to try these clothes on." She stretched her arms out indicating that I should take the clothes from her. I sighed and took the clothes from her walking into the dressing room without argument. If she only knew that I was not constantly checking my email on my blackberry for my husband but for my friend, Edward.

Edward, one of the most kind and compassionate men I have ever met. And the only possible downside of my friendship with him is that we met online and have not met in person. People are always meeting online even with the risk of online predators; making friendships, and even love connections. I met Edward on a website that discusses literature; the classics of true stories. We got into an argument about _Wuthering Heights_ and Edward later messaged me apologizing if he had said anything to offend or upset me.

We had been inseparable ever since. Exchanging almost fifty e-mail's a day. It was crazy, talking to him when married. My husband, Jacob, never had obstruction to my male friends but he would surely not be happy to me having an online friend. My brother Jasper and best friend Alice - who is engaged to Jasper - would not be too happy about it either.

I don't like lying to them but for the first time in a long time I'm feel happy. Jacob and I have been married for three years and at the moment things are very dejected, leaving me miserable. Our first year of marriage was full of a fiery spirit up until he was offered his dream job. His dream job kept him very busy, always in the office and at times he does a lot of traveling; I barely see him anymore. All of his work brought him money, and with that money I had let Jacob convince me to quit my job because he was making enough money to support the both of us. Now I spend most of my day alone in our spacious home full of dullness; the house is not even a home with it being so decorated. It's more a place to show off than living space.

Jacob is happy with his job and the money, he is happy that I'm _happy_… he believes I'm happy. I'm not happy and I've tried many times to tell him that but he ignores me, tries to brush off my sad face with gifts of an expensive nature. After awhile I just gave up. Jake's head is in the clouds, still in the throws of his job.

"Put on the blue dress first, Bella." Alice's statement interrupted my banter of thoughts and I sighed again. I loved Alice to death but I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. We had been shopping since eight this morning, it was now one o' clock; we had not even braked for lunch.

"Okay," I slipped off my jeans and top - a simple look that Alice disapproved of - and grabbed the first piece of blue fabric from the pile, slipping it over my head. I did not even look at myself in the mirror.

"I want to see!" Alice spoke stridently.

I walked out of the dressing room with a forced smile on my face and watched as Alice perused me.

"This dress is perfect on you. It will go great with the boots I bought in the last store!" Alice looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she said this. Next to Jasper, shopping, clothes, and fashion make her very happy. Alice is very devoted when it comes to fashion; never even wears the same outfit twice.

"Boots?" I questioned is surprise. "When did you buy boots, Alice? I actually liked that pair of ballet flats you bought me." This was actually a helpful distraction.

"I have plans for the ballet flats but I knew you'd be against me buying a fancy pair of boots with three inch heels so I snuck them into the pile when you weren't looking." Alice carried a smile on her face but it had a mischievous temperament to it.

"Alice, we both no I can't wear anything with three inch heels." I'm a clumsy person. I can't go a day without tripping. Even if I was not clumsy a person I'd still be against wearing anything with three inch heels.

"I'm sure you will change your mind about them when Jake sees you in them."

"When Jacob sees me in them?" The disdain was clear in my voice. "Jacob has not even seen me naked in months." I was never open about things like that.

Alice's usually constant smile faltered. "I'm sorry Bella."

Alice knows best about how unhappy I am. I know she tries her best to distract me; that includes doubling up her routine shopping trips. Normally I would protest and try to find a way out of shopping because I hate it, but I stopped doing that month's ago. Shopping got me out of the house. I only ever shop for the things I need; groceries, toiletries, and on occasion a luxury item which is usually a trip to the book store.

I love reading and because of that it inspired something in me to be a writer. I started a novel when I was in High School but the business of college and work made me put that aside. I got a job with a publishing company before I met Jacob and enjoyed it greatly. It still kills me to this day that I let Jacob convince to quit that job.

"Thanks but you got nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry it's Jake." I lowered my head. "I'm going to try on the rest of those clothes."

I walked back into the dressing room and was quick to take the dress off.

"Red shirt and black skirt next, Bella!" I smiled at that. Alice always had her ways of jumping from one situation to the next without it being awkward.

I put on the low cut red top and then I grabbed the black skirt. The skirt felt so light and lose in my hands but it was also very short. I could tell it would not reach my knees.

"Alice, what the-" A blatant beeping noise erupted from my blackberry and a smile curved my lips. I had an email. I grabbed my blackberry moving at a fast pace to open my email. I almost did a happy dance when I saw who the email was from.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: I miss you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sent thanks to those of you that reviewed in PM's but there was one reviewer that is not registered, and left no name; so thanks to "unknown" person for the review.**

* * *

I fell down in the seat of the dressing room letting the skirt fall from my hands. I could not think about anything but this e-mail from Edward. My mood and posture were immediately improved; definitely the bright spot of my day.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Please forgive me for not getting back to you. After that last e-mail you sent me I got called into the hospital for an emergency shift which has kept me up for the past eighteen hours. I'm going to be blunt Bella; you were all I could think about during those eighteen hours. Every time we say our final goodbye's for the day, I miss you like crazy._

_I'm not going to say to much more; I just got home from the hospital and a hot shower plus twelve hours of sleep is calling to me. _

_The last part of your e-mail left me concerned. You said you've been thinking about writing again but it scares you; why is that? I know you said Jacob convinced you to quit your job because he can provide for the both of you but does money really mean anything when you're doing something you love?_

_I hope the rest of your day in enjoyable Bella, and hopefully we will get to talk later tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

My heart was ecstatic. I could almost feel it beating inside my chest. Edward saying that he missed me just brought up this feeling inside of me; something I have never felt before. Like the feeling when you get a chill down your spine but this went further than my spine. I could feel it in my whole body like a vigorous wave and it really felt good… until I looked down and saw my wedding ring. My wedding ring, the one good thing about Jacob before the job and the money. My ring is princess cut with a simple and silver band.

"I'm married. I should be having thoughts like this." I spoke quietly to myself trying to make myself feel guilty but it was not working.

Is it so wrong to have these kind of feelings when it comes to a friend? In my mind it's not wrong. Everyone has a friendship, a friendship that is special; and they act or say things to each other knowing that it's okay because of how close they are.

Alice and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. We're complete opposites though; Alice loves shopping and clothes, I hate shopping and I wear clothes because I don't want to walk around naked; she has a very energetic personality which can get annoying at times, and I may be a little to calm which gets on her nerves but as they say "opposites attract" I don't know what I'd do without her.

Next to Alice, I consider Edward to be one of my best friends. Albeit we've never met in person, talked on the phone, or exchanged a picture. I have no clue what he looks like but that does not change anything. With every time we talk to each other it's like our connection gets stronger; more and more feelings and emotions are poured out to each other. Edward has become my lifeline, someone I depend on greatly… as a friend, nothing more.

_Nothing more._

_Nothing more._

_Nothing more._

I kept repeating that in my head. I'd drill it in my brain if I have to. I may not be happy with my marriage right now but I'm still married and friendship is the only line that can ever happen with Edward.

I pushed a button and prepared myself to type up a reply to Edward, I got maybe three words in my head when Alice stormed into the dressing room.

"Bella, what is taking you so long?" She had a determined look on her face.

"Sorry," I held up my blackberry indicating I was checking my messages.

"Jacob finally got a hold of you I see." She was grinning. "I told you he would." She carried a haughty look on her face.

I nodded my head and let my lips curve into a smile, a fake smile. Lying to her and not telling her about Edward makes me more unhappy than I am with Jake. My inner self literally screams at me to tell Alice about Edward but I just can't. I just know she would not be happy with it, and then she would tell Jasper who is three years older than me and has played the over protective big brother card since I was six.

Even if could tell them about Edward I wouldn't. I'd like to meet Edward is person before I tell anyone about him.

"Are you done talking to Jake now?" She was back to being determined.

I looked down at the blank screen on my blackberry. I greatly wanted to respond to him, tell him that my day is better now that I have heard from him, tell him the deal with me working but he said he was going to shower and sleep, it would be awhile before I get another response.

"Yeah, I'm done." I answered her feeling a bit discontented.

She smiled. "Now put that skirt on and I want no arguments about short it is."

I eyed her curiously. "How did you know I was going to say something about it being short?"

"Because it's you Bella. Now put the damn skirt on." When Alice uses words like 'damn' I know better than to even attempt to argue with her.

"Okay, okay." I grabbed the skirt and waited for Alice to leave the room before putting it on.

I looked myself in the long mirror on the wall; the skirt came to mid thigh barely covering my butt. The red top was low cut and short sleeved. It makes me feel very uncomfortable in my skin, and is not something I ever wear. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of person. I use to wear formal clothes when I worked at the publishing company but now they sat in my walk in closet collecting dust.

"I'm not liking this outfit, Alice." I told her as I exited the dressing room.

"You never like any of the outfits I pick out for you but you're going to have to get use to it. You will be wearing it to the restaurant tonight."

"Restaurant? Did you make plans and not tell me?" I questioned.

"Oh my god Bella please tell me your head has not been to caught up in your blackberry that you can't check your calendar? Tonight is the grand opening of Jasper's restaurant!" She exclaimed.

The grand opening of Jasper's restaurant, I had completely forgotten about until now and once again I was feeling bad. Jasper has been talking about starting a restaurant two years ago and last year planning and construction had started on it. It was very important to him. I had never seen him so excited about anything growing up.

"I'm sorry Alice. I really have not checked the calendar lately. I've been distracted." That was the honest truth; and my distractions were not just Edward. It was everything that came with Jacob too.

I could see Alice's lip quivering, like she was debating on what to say to me. Alice had never been mad at me before and I would not blame her is she was now.

"Look Bella I understand that your going through a hard time right now but don't let Jake put you so down that your forget the important things in life," She looked almost disappointed. "Your Jasper's _little_ sister, he really wants you to be at the opening tonight and so do I. Jasper will be spending most the night watching the restaurant, talking to customers, and stuff like that. I don't want to eat alone."

The way she was talking, it was like she was bummed. And was not even demanding that I come, she was asking. She normally never asks me about doing something. She just comes to me and drags me to it. That's how she operates though; it's like she knows that whatever we do is going to have a good outcome.

"I'm going to be there Alice, I promise. Just not in this outfit."

"We'll see about that. We got more stores to go to if I find something I may forego that one for tonight." That evil mischievous smirk was back on her face. "Just tonight though. It looks good on you, and you need to show yourself off."

"Alice I'm showing more skin than clothing!" I shot at her. "And they way you say "show yourself off," I held up my hands and moved my fingers to do air quotes. "Seems very wrong, what are you planning on putting me on a street corner?" I joked.

"You're twenty-four years old Bella, live a little."

Little did I know I would soon take those nine words to heart.

* * *

**Okay, do you like it? Yes? No?**

**I have the plot, the direction I want this story to go in my head but other than that I'm writing the chapters as I go. My writing can probably be better and I'm hoping as I go with this that my writing will get better but I'm thinking that I maybe need a BETA.**

**Anyone interested in being my BETA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I warn you I won't be doing a really good description of Jasper's restaurant. I'm not very good with descriptions and stuff like that, so yeah…**

**And if the character seem OOC character… oh well. I'm not perfect and this is fiction.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Hey, baby. I've missed you today," _Jacob spoke huskily into the phone. I almost smiled, but I was not sure if I should believe him or not. Did he really miss me? A husband that vowed to love his wife till death do them part; a husband who is a corporate lawyer who only takes two days off from work a month. A husband who fails to see how unhappy I am. If only he could see, would that make things better? Would that bring us closer or tear us apart? Bringing us closer, that would be nice.

"Yeah, I missed you to," I actually meant it.

"_How are you doing? Must be lonely in the house without me," _What an idiot. If he only knew how lonely I really do feel.

"I'm not home right now. I'm at the grand opening of Jasper's restaurant."

"_Damn, I missed that. I'm so sorry baby." _I rolled my eyes. It was no loss to me that Jacob was not here right now and sure was no loss to Jasper. Jasper liked Jacob when we were dating; they became friends, a friendship that most likely sparked because of me but when I quit my job a year ago because of Jacob's influence, Jasper has not been happy with that.

"Its fine," I lied again. "It's pretty busy here anyways. Alice and I stood in line outside for over an hour before we got inside."

"_Jasper could not have gotten you and Alice in sooner than that?" _He sounded angry.

"Alice and I don't expect special treatment just because Jasper is the owner. There were people waiting in line before us and possibly some food critics." I explained.

"_That still does not make happy Bella. I don't like the idea of you having to stand outside in the cold for over an hour." _

I sighed, fighting the urge to yell at him but I did not want to get into fight right now, especially when it's over the phone. This marriage is so complicated. He says he cares, he says he misses me but he is never around. He does not even realize or see how unhappy I am. Then what some would call the crazy is that I miss him. I miss him when he is away. I still love him. I'm his wife. I wouldn't have married him if I did not love him.

"Just forget about it Jake. I'm inside now and I just ordered food… and I decided to call you while waiting."

"_I appreciate the call baby," _Baby - his pet name for me since college. He use to call me Bells as a nickname but once we started having sex he started calling me baby.

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't-," There was a long pause. "Bella, can you hold on for a minute?" He asked but did not give me time to say anything back. It was probably meant to be a rhetorical question anyways.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

I was counting the seconds in my head to keep myself distracted.

"Bella our salads are coming." I looked over to Alice and held up a finger indicating that I needed a few more minutes.

Alice nodded her head and focused on the waiter who was placing salads on our table.

_Eight._

_Nine. _

_Ten._

Once I counted I jumped in my seat. There was yelling coming from Jacob's end.

"…_Jacob! What the hell is your problem?!" _The voice was squeaky but the person sounded angry.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I spoke quietly.

"_Are you kidding me?!"_ More yelling.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I asked again feeling concerned.

I looked ever to see Alice eyeing me curiously. She too looked concerned.

"_I'm sorry Bella, I got to go!" _He seemed to be in a rush.

"Jake, wait-," The line went dead before I could finish.

"What was that?" Alice asked, still looking concerned.

"We were having an okay conversation then Jacob asked me to hold for a minute and all of the sudden I heard yelling."

"That's weird." Alice said then dug into her salad.

"I don't know why I'm surprised though," I took my fork and joined Alice in eating. "It seems like typical Jake behavior to me."

"Don't let it bother you Bella. I'm sure it's nothing, he was probably at work."

I shrugged my shoulder and continued eating.

I really hoped Alice was right, which she is most the time but I can't help but think he is doing more than business when away on his trips.

"How are you very beautiful ladies doing tonight?"

Alice and I both looked up to see Jasper standing at our table. He was grinning and looked really happy.

"Jasper!" Alice screeched jumping up from her chair and into Jasper's arms.

I dropped my fork and wiped my face with my napkin before leaving my seat to join in the hug.

"It's so good to see you sis." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Good to see you to Jazz," I smiled at him. "This place looks amazing Jasper. You've really outdone yourself."

The look of the restaurant was simplistic yet tasteful. The tables, chairs, and bar were made of silver; the walls were colored in a red and black pattern, a classic style of music echoed from the speakers, and there was even a space for couples to dance.

You would never catch me out on the dance floor though; with my clumsiness there would be an accident would surely happen and bring unwanted attention to myself. I hated being the center of attention.

"I helped decorate it!" Alice was on the verge of a happy dance.

Red and black were not Alice's favorite colors but she'd do anything for Jasper.

Jasper reached over to Alice and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner ladies." He then placed a kiss on my cheek and walked off.

"Aww, he is so amazing." Alice gushed.

"Yes, he is. Best brother ever. I don't know what I'd do without him." I told her as we sat back down.

Alice smiled at me and we went back to eating our salads. It was about eight minutes after that and our food got delivered. We both got past. I got chicken parmesan and Alice got good ole fashion spaghetti, and we both got garlic bread.

We made easy conversation while eating; I found myself enjoying this night, feeling very at ease despite the cryptic phone call with Jake.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." I grabbed my purse and stood up from the table.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back." Alice reassured me before I left her.

I strolled down the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom and once inside I entered the first open stall. Once done I went wash my hands when someone entered the restroom. I recognized her immediately.

"Angela," I smiled.

Angela is a friend from college and former co-worker.

"Bella! I had a feeling I'd see you here," She seemed ecstatic.

"It's good to see you!" I stepped forward and she met me half way for a hug.

"Yeah, I have not seen you since you quit work a year ago."

I lowered my head and walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Yeah, these days I wish I had not quit work,"

Angela knew why I quit work. She actually begged me to stay on with the company when I came to her about it.

"Well if I would have known the company was failing I would have not begged you to stay; it was evident that you would be fired if you had not quit."

I turned and looked at her narrowing my eyes. "What?" I questioned.

"About a month before you came to Miranda with your two weeks notice the companies budget went down and we lost a lot of money and some clients."

"You're kidding right?" I was shocked with this revelation.

"I wish I was. Then you quit and Miranda struggled to find someone to take your place. Eventually she did but things were slowly going down as it is. I got let go two months ago and the company is no more as of a month ago."

Does this change things? Should I not feel so guilty for quitting my job now that I know I would have ended up fired anyways? No. No, it does not change anything. Even if I would have been fired I still let Jacob persuade me to give up something I love.

"That's very unfortunate." I sighed. "I've been thinking about getting back into the business…"

"Really?" Angela questioned seeming hopeful.

"Yeah… I mean I want to but I just have some fears about getting back into because of Jacob."

Angela was another one of those people who were friends with Jacob until he convinced me to quit my job.

"Do me a favor would you?" She asked.

"What do you need?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm starting up my own editorial-publishing business," The smile that crept upon her face when she said that was very vivid.

"You are? Angela, that's great. Really great," I spoke the truth.

"I want you to join me." My jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" I told her in a daze.

"Bella, I'm starting a publishing company and I want you to join me. The work you did at Miranda's company was amazing and I can't think of anyone better to help get me started."

Angela wanted me? She wanted me to help her get started… I'm not as great as people make me out to be, that's what I tell myself at least. I don't see why she wants me but it feels nice to be wanted.

"Angela that is such a nice offer," I hesitated with what I said next. "But I don't think Jake would allow it."

"Don't think Jake would allow it?!" She snarled. I almost took a step back; I had never seen Angel get angry. "I did not think you would be the type of person to let someone control you."

"He's not controlling me Ang. If he was controlling me he'd be around more than he is." My voice cracked. "He just wants to support me without me having to work." One part of that was true. Jacob was all about supporting me without me having to work but he also did not like my choice of work. Writing is seen as useless to him.

Whereas being something demanding and challenging like a corporate lawyer is a good choice of work for him. He worked for a small firm before getting offered his dream job and some big, fancy, and very rich firm.

"I'm sorry Bella." Angela hugged me again. "But please consider this. Do something that makes you happy for a change."

She was right. The last thing I did that made myself really happy was marry Jacob.

I smiled. "Count me in."

* * *

**I know that there can be room for improvement but I'm doing the best I can. Anyone want to BETA for me? I would greatly appreciate it.**

.net/s/5826334/1/The_Only_Exception ** It only has one chapter but has potential. Written by SterlingHale.**


End file.
